pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Królewna Ognia
Królewna Ognia (Phoebe) (od odcinka "Ziemia i Woda" - Królowa Ognia) pochodzi z Królestwa Ognia. Jest córką Ogniowego Króla, którego obaliła. Kiedyś spotykała się z Finnem. Na pytanie Jake'a, Palak powiedział o niej, że "jest bardzo gorącą sztuką", zapewne używając aluzji, o czym świadczy końcówka zdania. Była zamknięta we wnętrzu lampy w sali tronowej pałacu królewskiego ognia. Jest pierwiastkiem ognia. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|310px|Mała Królewna Ognia w lampionie. Królewna jako dziecko była wolną duchem, radosną dziewczynką i trudnym do opanowania dzieckiem. Pewnego dnia, w pierwszych dniach życia dziewczynki, posłaniec od Króla Ognia poinformował go, że jego nowo narodzona córka może posiadać większe i bardziej destrukcyjne siły od niego. Obawiając się o swoją pozycję królewską w przyszłości, Król Ognia każe posłańcowi porzucić malutką królewnę, aby przepadła i zginęła. Posłaniec jednak nie ma wystarczająco złych intencji, aby pozwolić królewnie spaść z klifu, toteż dziewczynka zostaje oddana pod opiekę Kryształowego Drwala. Przez jego nieuwagę, Phoebe podpala jego dom i ucieka do okolicznych lasów Słodkiego Królestwa, które również podpala. Całą sytuację zauważa Królewna Balonowa, która z własnej inicjatywy zabiera królewnę do Królestwa Ognia i informuje jej ojca, iż znalazła jego córkę. Ukazując swą wyjątkową nieczułość, Król Ognia wypiera się córki, a następnie potwierdza, że została przez niego porzucona. Mała królewna zostaje zamknięta w ogromnym, szklanym lampionie po uzgodnieniu propozycji Balonowej, aby jej ojciec znalazł sposób na kontrolowanie jej mocy. Ojciec izoluje ją od świata zewnętrznego, będąc pewnym, że córka nie przywłaszczy sobie żadnych praw do królewskiego tronu. W swoich dziecięcych latach, Phoebe musiała bezradnie obserwować to, jak w Królestwie dokonywane są morderstwa i inne nieludzkie rzeczy, zwane przez nią "tragedią Szekspira". Dorasta również w przekonaniu, iż jest "niszczycielskim żywiołem" - siejącym zło i zniszczenie. Uwolnienie thumb|left|310px|Phoebe przytulająca swojego bohatera. Królewna Ognia spędziła w lampionie wystarczająco dużo czasu (14 lat), aby zostać przekonaną do bycia złą. Patrząc z lampionu, poznaje Jake'a, który z powodu miłosnego załamania Finn'a (i z porady Palaka) odwiedza Królestwo Ognia w poszukiwaniu wybranki serca (Jake śpiewa również dla Phoebe serenadę "''Gorąca Miłość''", która jej się bardzo spodobała). Obserwując, królewna wydaje się zaciekawiona tym, co dzieje się poza lampionem. Zostaje uwolniona przez swojego ojca, który widząc, jak "Książę Finn" (będący imitacją z brzucha Jake'a) dusi Jake'a – uwalnia ją w wierze, iż "Książę Finn" jest okrutnym wybrankiem, idealnie pasującym do jego córki oraz w nadziei, iż wybranek w dalszym ciągu podtrzyma wiarę Phoebe w jej zły charakter. Niestety, Phoebe zostaje odrzucona przez "Finn'a", który widząc agresywne zachowanie dziewczyny i dowiadując się, że jest zła – zrywa propozycję związku. Powoduje to u niej wściekłość i niespełniony cel zemsty na "Finn'ie", polegający na podpaleniu domu prawdziwego Finn'a i Jake'a. Królewna zastawia na siebie pułapkę, podpalając wodne fajerwerki Bonnibel i osłabia siebie samą. Gdy traci przytomność na dachu, zostaje uratowana przez prawdziwego Finn'a, którego królewna myli z "Księciem Finn'em", który ją porzucił w Królestwie Ognia. Uderza go i ucieka nad leśną sadzawkę. Nie będąc wystarczająco doświadczoną w świecie poza lampionem, jest nieco zaskoczona, gdy dotykiem ręki podpala kwiatki - do tego ucieka na widok zakochanego w niej Finn'a, gdy próbuje jej pomóc z umoczoną w sadzawce ręką. Królewna ucieka do Królestwa Goblinów i powoduje tam całkowity chaos - podpalając wszystko, co trafi w jej ręce. Łagodnieje na widok płaczącego Finn'a i odkrywa, czemu nie potrafili się przez cały czas porozumieć (królewna mylnie uznała go za pierwiastek wody, gdy zauważa łzy w jego oczach). Po krótkiej rozmowie, dziewczyna przystaje na propozycję związku, gdy Finn zapewnia ją, że wytrzyma różnicę natury. Phoebe chce przytulić go, jednak swoim dotykiem parzy Finn'a. Następnie żegna się z chłopakiem i odchodzi w kierunku wschodzącego słońca. Fatalny wypadek Stop przed oparzeniem.jpg|Bojąc się o oparzenia u Finn'a... Przytulanie - Baza pierwsza.jpg|... Jake zakłada folię, a Finn może się przytulić - "baza" numer 1. Finn w domu - Żar miłości.jpg|''"Pięć uścisków - to się liczy?"'' Finn recytujący wiersz.jpg|Sposób na przybicie do bazy drugiej - wiersz dla Królewny. Całus pary.jpg|Finn całuje Królewnę, jednak ten pocałunek jest tak intensywny... Niestabilność Phoebe.jpg|.., że Królewna "eksploduje"... Phoebe spadająca w głąb Ziemi.jpg|... następnie spada do jądra Ziemskiego... Zemdlona Phoebe.jpg|... jednak mdleje i potrzebna jest pomoc Finn'a... Pierwsza pomoc.jpg|... który ratuje ją oddechem życia. Całowanie kamyka.jpg|Alternatywa dla pocałunku - całus przez kamyk. Po tym, jak Królewna Ognia opuściła Królestwo Ognia aby móc spotykać się z Finn'em, zamieszkała w drewnianym domku zbudowanym przez niego. Z chęcią zgadza się na przytulanie po wodnych sztuczkach Finn'a, który owinięty jest w folię spożywczą, gdyż poprzednim razem dziewczyna oparzyła go. Phoebe planuje również z Finn'em przybycie do "bazy numer 2" polegającą na całowaniu się - nie będąc świadomą, że jej struktura ciała jest niestabilna fizycznie (przy silnych emocjach towarzyszących przy pocałunku, dziewczyna może wybuchnąć oraz spalić Ziemię od wewnątrz). Tymczasem Królewna Balonowa stara się ostrzec Finn'a przed pocałunkiem wiedząc, że świeżo uwolniona z lampionu królewna stwarza realne zagrożenie, jednak zakochani ignorują ostrzeżenia i całują się. Phoebe (z powodu jej niestabilności) eksploduje i wypala głęboką dziurę w ziemi, a także traci przytomność z powodu braku tlenu - toteż zostaje uratowana przez Finn'a, który przeprowadza na niej resuscytację. Fatalny występek sprawia, że więź pomiędzy dziewczyną a chłopakiem zacieśnia się; z kolei u Królewny buduje poczucie świadomości i poczucie ostrożności z mocami i emocjami - wciąż nie rozumiejąc w pełni, jak je kontrolować. Jak dobrze jest niszczyć zło thumb|left|310px|Królewna po przygodzie w lochach.''Phoebe, odchodząc z Królestwa Ognia, zapomniała o swojej kolekcji zapachowych świeczek, jednak nie ma zamiaru odwiedzać ojca ze względu na jego złe traktowanie. W tym celu wysyła Finn'a i Jake'a po swoją rzecz. Sprawy komplikują się, gdy podsłuchują dwóch kuzynów dziewczyny – Furnius'a i Pochodnię - dyskutujących o zemście na Królu Ognia za zabicie ich ojca (oraz swego brata). Gdy niedoszli mordercy zostają zatrzymani, Finn pyta się Króla Ognia, czy Królewna Ognia ma szansę stać się dobrą osobą przy wpływie dobrego człowieka (oraz, czy wszyscy mieszkańcy Królestwa Ognia są złego charakteru). Król potwierdza obie rzeczy, jednak nie pragnął pogodzić się z potencjalną zmianą charakteru swej córki - ojciec królewny posiadał złe intencje, aby znów sprowadzić ją na złą drogę. Wkrótce potem, królewna staje się ofiarą nękań swego ojca, który szeptami usiłował podtrzymać jej wiarę w bycie złą osobą. Dziewczyna mówi o swoich obawach Finn'owi, który wierzył w dobro królewny płynące z jej serca. thumb|310px|"Lepsza" część rodziny Królewny. Dziewczyna z chęcią zgadza się na zorganizowaną podróż do lochów wypełnionych szkieletami, aby oczyścić się ze złych emocji związanych ze złą oceną swego charakteru, swoją zapalczywością i podejmowaniem decyzji za nią. Wycieczka sprawiła diametralną poprawę oceny charakteru u królewny - zaczęła odczuwać w sobie spokój. Od tej pory była również zdania, iż należy niszczyć zło. Aby nie kształtować na nowo starych przyzwyczajeń u siebie, zaczęła organizować obiady z jej mniej złą częścią rodziny. Zdrada thumb|left|310px|Królewna w śnie Finn'a przepowiadającym przyszłość. Dzięki nieprzyjemnemu doświadczeniu związanym z najbliższą osobą, jakiej Phoebe mogła ufać, w życiu Królewny nastąpił pewien przełom. Gdy wygrywa pierwszą walkę z Lodowym Królem, który przerwał piknik Finn'a i Phoebe docinkiem skierowanym ku niej, Finn zaczyna mieć dziwny, acz zarazem miły sen o Królewnie. Zdając sobie sprawę, czym jest spowodowany, pisze listy w imieniu Szymona do Phoebe skierowane do ich nawzajem, zawierające niemiłe fakty i osobiste rzeczy. Pisze je jedynie w celu, aby sprawić walkę pomiędzy KO a Szymonem i żeby ponownie doznać tego snu. Królewna, z łatwością zmanipulowana przez Finn'a, niemalże zabija Lodowego Króla i niszczy Lodowe Królestwo. Finn przerywa furię Phoebe, przyznając się do swojego występku z listami, jednak przeprosiny te nie docierają do Królewny. Zraniona do żywego, tłumaczy mu, że list zawierał jej osobiste rzeczy, o których nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć oprócz Finn'a. Obwinia go również, że użył tego listu przeciwko niej i ją wykorzystał. Opuszcza go, będąc w ogromnym szoku i niedowierzaniu, że jedyna osoba, jakiej mogła bezgranicznie ufać, zdradziła ją. Osoba, która przywróciła Królewnie wiarę w to, że posiada dobry charakter, ukazała również zły przykład. Powrót do Królestwa Ognia Z powodu oszustwa Finn'a, Królewna Ognia doznaje ponownych wahań nastroju i zaczyna rozmyślać nad swoim związkiem. Zarazem dochodzi do wniosku, że życie poza Królestwem Ognia praktycznie niczym nie różni się od tego, jakie wiodła w lampionie. Będąc zdesperowaną, bez wahania zgadza się na badanie Bonnibel, polegające na analizie osobowości KO i wyodrębnieniu jej złych emocji, aby Królewna poczuła się dzięki temu lepiej. Z kolei Cynamonek, nie mogąc patrzeć na Phoebe – nieświadomą nieszczerości ze strony Bonnibel, zabiera dziewczynę do swojego domu i opowiada historię jej dzieciństwa, gdzie to Królewna Balonowa uzgodniła z Królem Ognia, aby zamknąć jego córkę w lampionie. thumb|310px|Nowy władca Królestwa Ognia. Jest wściekła i rozgoryczona zachowaniem Bonnibel, jednak jest również wystarczająco zdeterminowana, aby obalić swego ojca z tronu, gdy usłyszała w opowieści, że posiada od niego większą władzę i moce. Decyduje się również porzucić swój drewniany domek. Wraz z Cynamonkiem wraca do Królestwa Ognia, odbiera ojcu koronę i zamyka go w lampionie, aby poczuł to samo, przez co przechodziła przez 15 lat, uznając to za karę dla niego. Ustanawia również – na podstawie swojego doświadczenia, nowe prawo w Królestwie, polegające na bezwzględnej szczerości i prawdzie. Dochodzi również do pewnego porozumienia z Finn'em, pozwalając mu odwiedzać ją, kiedy tylko będzie chciał – pod warunkiem, iż będzie z nią szczery. Królowa Phoebe W przeciwieństwie do swego ojca despoty prowadzącego tyrańskie rządy, Królewna Ognia przede wszystkim zwraca uwagę na bezpieczeństwo królestwa, kształtowanie dobrego charakteru u mieszkańców oraz troskę o dobrą opiekę wobec nich. Gdy zostaje otruta przez swoją służącą Urszulę i poddana spiskowi Króla Ognia z niechcianym narzeczonym Phoebe, Don Johnem, dziewczyna przejawia chęć walki i ewentualnego oddania życia za swe królestwo. Pierwiastek ognia Od odcinka "Pierwiastek" dowiadujemy się, że jest jednym z czterech pierwistków, tj. Ognia, Szlamu, Słodyczy i Lodu. Królewna miała od zawsze kontrolę nad swoim żywiołem, więc nie musiała uczyć się nowych mocy, tak jak np. Królewna Balonowa. W czasie trwania miniserii Żywioły, Phoebe jest pod władaniem swojego żywiołu i występuje pod postacią ogromnego niebieskiego smoka (niebieski płomień jest gorętszy od pomarańczowego). Pod koniec miniserii Phoebe zostaje zainfekowana słodyczą i zamienia się w słodyczankę. Opis Oficjalna biografia Osobowość i cechy charakteru Pomimo swego zmiennego charakteru i krótkiego temperamentu, Królewna Ognia zwykle zachowuje bardzo pogodne i spokojne nastawienie do świata i przyjaznych jej osób - chociaż w dalszym ciągu miewa tendencję do niespodziewanej zmiany nastroju. Z tego powodu, jest różnie oceniana przez osoby, które mają z nią styczność (m.in. jako "wrażliwa" przez Finn'a i "zła" przez Króla Ognia, jednak to określenie jest stosowane za każdym razem, gdy ten usiłuje manipulować charakterem córki). Dziewczyna jest osobą o śmiałym i zdecydowanym charakterze - jak również jest delikatna, czuła na krzywdę innych i pragnąca kochać szczerze. Czasami ukazują się w jej naturze niekontrolowane ataki agresji - m.in. w przypływie furii niszczy Lodowe Królestwo i strzela kulami ognia w mieszkańców Królestwa Ognia za ich szepty, ale nawet w chwilach, gdy zdarzy się jej być bardzo rozzłoszczoną, stara się kontrolować swoje emocje. W przypadku, gdy Jake sterował ciałem Finn'a i tym samym zawstydził "lepszą" część rodziny królewny "[[Piosenka Małego Finna|''Piosenką Małego Finna]]", nie gniewała się wcale gdy odkryła, że Jake kieruje Finn'em na potrzeby zakładu. Zamiast się złościć, pochwaliła odwagę Jake'a, a następnie życzyła Finn'owi wygranej w zakładzie. Od kiedy Królewna Ognia została zamknięta w lampionie jako niemowlę, nie była właściwie wychowywana przez ojca – zabronione miała to, czym interesują się nastolatki w jej wieku, m.in. słuchania muzyki pop i spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Dodatkowo, zamknięcie w lampionie sprawiło, że dziewczyna nie wie dosłownie nic o świecie poza Królestwem Ognia – gdy w "''Gorącym dotyku''" podpala dotykiem ręki kwiaty, wydaje się być zaskoczona. Nie zna również umiejętności skradania się i jedzenia – przekąski były kolejną rzeczą zabronioną przez ojca, toteż uczyła się jedzenia w "''Ogniu i Lodzie''"; z kolei w "''Bunii''" była w stanie zjeść obiad. Obecnie można zaobserwować, że w dostatecznym stopniu rozwinęła swoje umiejętności (gra w krokieta) i wiedzę, szczególnie o Śpiących Gigantach Żaru. Moce i umiejętności Phoebe posiada standardowe umiejętności swojego Żywiołu Ognia. Jest w stanie m.in. wytworzyć za pomocą swej woli ogień, ukształtować w większą, bardziej niebezpieczną formę złożoną wyłącznie z ognia oraz wyodrębniać swoje ciało w osobne, ogniste wiązki. Wygląd Phoebe jest przepiękną, młodą nastolatką. Ma długie, rudo-czerwone, płomieniste włosy - swobodnie unoszące się i imitujące ogień (może zmieniać ich długość w zależności od odcinka), brązowo-złote oczy i pomarańczową, świecącą cerę. Jest niska i posiada zaokrągloną sylwetkę. Na czole dziewczyny widnieje czerwony kryształ, prawdopodobnie reprezentujący jej status królewski. Jak Phoebe wyznała w "Lochu Szkieletów" – stworzona jest z ognia, dzięki czemu jest dobrze widzialna w ciemności. Królewna Ognia Przed przeistoczeniem się w Króla Ognia, nosiła zazwyczaj pomarańczową, długą suknię. Przykryta była ona narzutką z ramiączkami koloru brzoskwiniowego z doszytymi na dekolcie i wzdłuż rozcięcia, różowymi lamówkami. W tym ubiorze posiada również przyczepiony do dekoltu czerwony kryształ. Przez większość czasu chodziła boso. Królowa Ognia Po obaleniu swego ojca, Phoebe zaczęła nosić koronę królewską. Miała też ciemnobrązową zbroję pancerną z czerwonymi lamówkami. Pod ową zbroją nosiła białą sukienkę. Relacje Finn left|236px Królewna Ognia nie znała naprawdę Finna, aż do końca odcinka "''Gorąca Miłość''". Gdy zostaje zgaszona przez wodne fajerwerki, spada nieprzytomna z dachu Domku na Drzewie. Finn łapie ją i zabiera do środka. Ona gwałtownie odzyskuje przytomność i ze złością pyta Finna, czemu jej nie lubi, na co Finn zdziwiony odpowiada, że ją lubi. Królewna zdziwiła się, lecz po chwili znowu była zła. Uderzyła go w policzek i ostrzegła go, by z nią więcej nie zadzierał – nie będąc świadomą, że "Książę Finn", który jej powiedział, że jej nie lubi to w rzeczywistości Jake. Finn wyznaje Jake'owi, że Królewna wpadła mu w oko. W odcinku "''Gorący Dotyk''" Finn biegnie w stronę lasu, by poszukać Królewny i powiedzieć jej, że ją naprawdę lubi. Gdy Finn ją znajduje, zauważa, że gdy Królewna chce zebrać kwiaty, one się spalają. Gdy dotyka jeziorka, rani się przy tym, więc Finn wyskoczył z krzaków, by jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że martwi się o nią i sądzi, iż jest piękna. Wtedy Królewna ze szczęścia zaczęła rozniecać ogień wokół siebie, zarazem parząc Finna. Chłopak zaczął gasić ogień w panice, krzywdząc Królewnę. Pomyślała, że Finn chce z nią być, by w przyszłości z nią zerwać i zrobić jej przykrość. Uciekła, nie dając Finnowi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Po pościgu przypadkowo Finn obraził Królewnę, która ze złości zaczęła spalać Królestwo Goblinów, by "zamienić je w swoje własne Królestwo Ognia". Podpala całe królestwo i mieszkańców, ignorując błagania Finn'a o przestanie. Uświadamiając sobie, że nie może przekonać Królewny, żeby zrozumiała jego uczucia, zaczął płakać. Jedna z jego łez spadła na ogień Królewny, co ją zabolało i zmusiło do odwrócenia się. Pomyślała, że Finn jest "pierwiastkiem wody", ponieważ ciągle płacze. Podeszła do Finna i powiedziała mu, że jest żywiołem wody i ich związek się nie uda. Finn zasugerował, żeby spróbowali. Królewna się ucieszyła, że Finn chce złamać prawa natury dla niej i przytulili się. Podczas przytulenia Finn się zapalił i odepchnął królewnę, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie i po krótkiej chwili pożegnała go. W odcinku "''Żar Miłości''" Finn i Królewna się pocałowali, natomiast w odcinku "''Loch Szkieletów''" królewna powiedziała do Finna, że nie spaliłaby swojego chłopaka. Najprawdopodobniej Królewna zakochała się w Finnie. W odc. "''Ogień i Lód''" Królewna powiedziała, że musi pobyć trochę sama, odeszła nie odwracając się na wołanie Finna. Powraca w odcinku "''Czerwony Tron''," gdzie prosi Finna o pomoc w odzyskaniu Ogniowego Królestwa. Finn próbuje przekonać ją, by wrócili do siebie, ale ona odpiera wszelkie żądania. W tym odcinku także Cynamonek wyznaje jej miłość. W odcinku Bunia po długim czasie znowu się spotykają. Finn przeprasza KO za to że nią manipulował, Królewna mu to wybaczyła. Obecnie są przyjaciółmi. Król Ognia Cynamonek Jake Don John W odcinku "Czerwony tron" dowiadujemy się, że Królewna Ognia stała się potencjalną kandydatką na żonę dla lorda Don John'a, który zawarł sekretną umowę z Królem Ognia w celu przywrócenia mu tronu. Zostaje zakwestionowany przez niego jej sposób rządów, jakoby nie była wystarczająco okrutna, aby rządzić królestwem - za opinią Króla Ognia, lord uznaje Phoebe za wyjątkowo łatwowierną osobę, która z łatwością poddaje się poglądom innych osób (w tym swojego ojca) i która posłusznie oddałaby swoją koronę. Lodowy Król Królewna Balonowa Piosenki Piosenki śpiewane przez Królewnę Ognia: *"A Kingdom from a Spark" *"Phoebe's Rap" *"The Crew" Występowanie w odcinkach Jako postać główna * "''Gorąca miłość''" * "''Gorący dotyk''" * "''Żar Miłości''" * "''Loch Szkieletów''" * "''Ogień i Lód''" * "''Ziemia i woda''" * "''Czerwony tron''" * "''Ochłodzenie''" * "''Bunia''" * "Pierwiastek" * "''Szczęśliwy Wojownik''" * "''Serce bohatera''" * "''Syn Rap Misia''" Jako postać drugoplanowa * "''Punkt Zapalny''" * "''Król Robak''" * "''Sprawy małych ludzi''" * "''W cudzej skórze''" * "''Góra''" * "Muzyczna Jama" * "Haki II" * "Razem ze mną w drogę idź" Jako postać epizodyczna * "''Dzień Królewny''" * "''Z pamiętnika cegły''" * "''Kometa''" * "''Mroczna Chmura''" * "Chmura światła" * "''Szytę na miarę''" Wspomniana * "''Królestwo Gieniów''" * "''Pamiętam Cię''" * "''Wśród Poduszek''" * "''Za stara''" * "''Miłosne gry''" * "''Szalony pociąg''" * "''Nocowanko''" * "''Jama''" * "''Roboblok''" * "''Breezy''" * "''Joshua i Margaret''" * "''Sowicie''" * "Grota Egress" * "''Zimowe światło''" * "Gumbaldia" Ciekawostki thumb|298px|Finn spotyka Królewnę przed spotkaniem rodzinnym. * Postać Królewny Ognia została zaprezentowana po raz pierwszy na Comic-Con'ie w 2011 roku przez twórcę serialu - Pendleton'a Warda oraz ekipę serialu. * Oryginalny scenopis odcinka ''Gorący dotyk'' miał ukazać pocałunek Królewny Ognia z Finn'em, jednak pomysł został odrzucony i ponownie wykorzystany w ''Żarze Miłości''. * Jednym z owoców pracy artystycznej Natashy Allegri jest postać Księcia Ognia, będący męskim odpowiednikiem Królewny Ognia. Pojawił się w serii komiksowej zwanej ''Pora na Przygodę z Fionną i Cake'', ''jak również jest postacią poboczną w odcinkach [[O księciu, który pragnął wszystkiego|''O księciu, który pragnął wszystkiego]] oraz ''Pięć krótkich stołów''. * Królewna Ognia posiada kolekcję świec zapachowych. * Królewna Ognia jest niestabilna i silne emocje mogą spowodować u niej wybuch, który może zniszczyć ziemię. * Królewna Balonowa nakazała Królowi Ognia zamknąć królewnę, ponieważ jest ona bardzo niestabilna. * Finn całując Królewnę po raz drugi, ustabilizował ją, przynajmniej na razie. * Jest drugim największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo (Pierwszym jest Król Zły). * Jest jedną z trzech królewien, które mają klejnot na czole zamiast korony, pozostałe to KGK i Królewna Jogurt. * W odcinku Ogień i Lód, Finn napisał w liściku do Królewny, że jej stopy śmierdzą policzkami. * W odcinku "''Za Stara''"'' Jake mówi, że Królewna i Finn rozstali się, co jest prawdą. * Cynamonek w odcinku "[[Czerwony tron|''Czerwony Tron]]"'' wyznaje królewnie miłość, ale zostają tylko przyjaciółmi. * W odcinku "[[Ziemia i woda|''Ziemia i Woda]]"'' dowiadujemy się że Królewna Ognia ma 15 lat. * Jej prawdziwe imię brzmi Phoebe. * Twórcy oznajmili, że relacje pomiędzy nią a Cynamonkiem nie mają charakteru miłosnego. * Jako jedyna Królewna zaatakowała inne Królestwo (miniseria [[Pora na Przygodę: Żywioły|Żywioły'']]). * Kiedy działają na nią silne emocje jej ogień zaczyna się niekontrolowanie zwiększać. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Ogniowi ludzie Kategoria:Królewny Kategoria:Pierwiastki